For Two
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. A collection of holiday fics. Valentine's Day: Not His Day. Hyuuga Neji is awfully grumpy every February 14- especially this February 14.
1. Christmas Eve

For Two

NejiXTenten. A collection of holiday fics- that hopefully, I can pull off. So yea, wish me luck lol.

I will be following related Japanese, I repeat, related Japanese holidays. Of course, I don't have to write for holidays like Japan's foundation day… or do I? Oh well, this will start today, and end next Christmas.

They should be 16, Shippuuden timeline.

Standard disclaimers apply.

-------------

Christmas Eve: Composition, Confusion, Confession?

Because Lee is that good of a writer.

-------------

December 24, 5:17 PM

Lee scribbled on the sheet of paper before him only to erase everything and then write again. His frothy coffee had gone cold. Neji finished his cup of apple green tea, pleased that he decided to give in to the overly enthusiastic waitress to try their new range of teas. The combination that he tasted for the first time didn't disappoint.

It was a newly opened café situated near the gates of Konoha. And quickly, it had become a favourite hang out for ninjas going to and coming back from missions. Lee requested for a stop over to write something for Sakura, since she would definitely be at the Hokage's office where they were headed to report their successful mission.

"Lee, hurry up will you."

"Just a few more minutes, Neji-kun." He said as he continued with his doodling.

Neji yawned. He was on watch duty the previous night. And when it was Lee's turn, he kept on asking for Christmas Eve date ideas- to the Jounin's annoyance. The situation ended with him ordering Lee to go to sleep as he stayed on watch the whole night. He'd rather lose sleep in silence than attempt sleeping with his teammate's exuberant words of youthfulness.

The dark colored theme of the café proved to be too cozy for him, in addition to the comfortable cushioned seats and the cold wind that blew from time to time. The terrace provided a nice view of a very white Konoha. He wanted to hurry home so he could get some sleep before running an errand that he promised to complete that night.

"Give me a break. I have a lot of things to do at the manor."

"Can you give me another word for eternal?"

"Everlasting, infinite, perpetual… just do it when you get home."

"Neji-kun, inspiration is a fleeting thing!"

He passed a hand over his face and called the waitress for another cup of green tea. He was freezing but every seat inside the establishment was occupied, save for the open area. Lee's love letter would take a while, he figured. Christmas was basically an ordinary day gone extremely commercial. The Hyuugas, however, would be very busy preparing and sending _Oseibo_ to family friends. And yes, they did have family friends no matter how inconceivable that might seem. That year's gifts were rare seasonings and homemade sweets.

"Do you think Sakura-san would like a fancy dinner or a more youthful approach, say a date on ice?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're not being helpful at all!" Lee whined.

"Call me ignorant." Neji crossed his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

"By the way, Neji-kun, you're taking Tenten somewhere, aren't you?"

"Why should I do that?"

"You have no spirit."

"I'm tasked to deliver the gifts tonight. I don't have much time."

Lee sighed at how delivering the traditional gifts sounded like a mission to his teammate. He crumpled the piece of paper and took out another one, tapping the pen against the table as once again, he started deliberating on the perfect Christmas Eve date. Neji raised his eyebrows in question when Lee was suddenly all fired up, writing briskly.

He was done in a couple of minutes and he called the waitress to replace his coffee. He was in a jubilant mood as he proudly stared at his composition. Neji shrugged at this. He probably came up with an idea for that night. He was only glad that finally, they could see the Hokage for the report and he would be home right after, to get some sleep.

"NEJI-KUN!"

"What?" He jolted at the sudden scream from his teammate.

"Grab it! Quick!"

"Are you crazy? You think I can reach that far?"

---------

"I think we should split up!" Lee said.

"How did it end like this?" Neji muttered to himself.

Lee drank his coffee as soon as it arrived, leaving the paper on the table only for it to be carried away by the gust. He felt sorry for Lee that when his help to look for the note was asked, he replied with a nod without really thinking. He smacked his head as he stomped his way through the snow covered ground.

"Why don't you just rewrite it?"

"No Neji-kun! I can never rewrite something so perfect!"

"Fine. Go that way."

"Roger!"

He activated his Byakugan and he saw something good- he immediately caught a glimpse of the paper gliding through the wind, and something bad- the skies told him that it would be snowing soon. Great, he thought as he sighed. He rushed after the note. It seemed to be heading toward their training ground.

He slowed down when he saw Tenten at their training area. He wasn't expecting to see her there, especially when he had known her disliking of the extremely cold weather. She loved spring and summer but the winter always brought out her gloomy side. At least I could ask her about Lee's composition, he thought.

"Tenten, have you seen a note somewhere around here?" White smoke puffed with his breathing. "Please give it back to me."

She was facing the opposite direction when he saw her. And she remained looking at that same direction. He wondered if there was something wrong with her- maybe she wasn't feeling well. He thought that she was acting weird, like she was hiding something from him because she seemed to be holding a piece of paper in her hands- it must be the freaking love letter.

"Tenten?" He asked as he approached the kunoichi.

She turned around and had her arms around his neck. Before he was able to utter any sound, her lips suffocated his words. His eyes were shut upon contact. Suddenly, it was really warm, and it felt really, really good. He found his arms encircling her waist. The kiss was delicate and gawky at the same time. It was sort of rushed at the start but then they were able to find the right pace, the right rhythm. He had never done something so inexplicably exhilarating, addicting, intoxicating and- my knees are shaking, he thought.

"I love you too." She said when they broke for air, not taking her arms off him.

He stared at her sparkly large brown eyes. Why did it seem like they were unusually brighter that time? Hopefully, she had never done it before- just like him. Heaven and hell forbid that someone else had been _there_. She was holding on to that note. Damn it, was Lee's letter than convincing? He made a mental note to thank his teammate- and make him swear to never spill the truth about the cursed, nay, enchanted note. He licked his lips, as if her softness was still there.

"This is the best love letter ever. Thank you." She said, smiling at him.

Yes, point taken, so can I kiss you again? He didn't know if he actually said it because it was meant to be kept within his thoughts but then she closed the gap between them and what the heck, the gods must be in a good mood. She sure liked leverage and he whimpered when the snow touched his back. He lay on the frosted ground, she was on top of him, and who cares about pulmonary complications. He relaxed soon enough, accepting all that she had to offer and giving back his own in gratitude. Tenten's kisses were like candy. And he felt like he was six. The snow had started falling gently.

"I would love to go." She said as she pulled him to sit up.

"Go…?"

"So, I'll see you at nine?"

"Nine…" He said because there was nothing else to say anyway.

She disappeared, leaving him seated on the carpet of snow. It was only then that he realized that the skies were darker. Just how long were they like that? He snapped. He should be doing something… what was that again, crap, nevermind. There were a lot of more important things to do. First, he needed to get a gift for Lee.

---------

The Hokage had been informed by Izumo and Kotetsu that, indeed, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee had arrived that afternoon. The Hokage could only mutter a curse- because she had been waiting for their report the whole day. There were witnesses who said they were together at that new café though they were no longer there when she asked Sakura to check.

The Hyuuga clan was in panic because no one would be delivering the gifts that night. Everybody had something else to attend to since someone promised to take care of the delivery. But until that time, Neji had not stepped inside the manor. Shizune even checked for him. Apparently, the Hokage had been waiting for him as well.

---------

A certain Hyuuga was seen carrying a basket of goodies at the front door of the so-called Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha at nearly eight that evening. No one dared to come near him because he had an odd hint of delight on his face and by such an unbecoming expression, something must be wrong- or right. In any case, he wasn't being his usual self. And it was better to be safe than sorry- especially when, upon close observation, one would notice that that hint of delight would occasionally grow into a dreamy smile.

"Lee, please. What's in that letter? Where are you taking Sakura tonight?"

"And you were pretending to be uninterested! How could you, Neji-kun!"

-------------

Oseibo is an end of the year gift, not to be mistaken as a Christmas gift because Christmas is not really a national holiday in Japan. However, Christmas Eve is considered a night for lovers. And as for the date, I will leave that your youthful imagination XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please don't give me death glares for writing this instead of an update because I will update in time T-T

Kurisumasu omedetou minna!


	2. New Year's Eve

For Two

NejiXTenten. A collection of holiday fics.

Alright, so I decided to put in some sort of continuity for these stories and still, make each one stand on its own. And have I mentioned that Vash the Stampede is hot?

Standard disclaimers apply.

-------------

New Year's Eve: To Belong

Contrast highlights the two of them.

-------------

December 31, 11:00 AM

She laughed when he coughed at the dusty shelf at the corner of her rented apartment. She appreciated the help with the cleaning of her place considering that it must be done before the end of the day. Small as it was, she barely cleaned up the entire year. She was busy with training and missions and well, she was just not that type of girl.

"I told you. You don't have to help me here." She said as she searched for something to step on to, pulling out a footstool that she saw under her study table.

"I don't have anything to do." He said as he continued dusting the shelf.

"How about your room?"

"There are a lot of people at the manor… and you're alone."

"I see." She said, faintly sighing at his words.

She had been on her own long enough to get used to it. And she was sure that he didn't mean to make her feel sad. Only that, once every year- at the very last day of it, she was always alone. Strangely, that feeling never surfaced at any other point, except for that one day. During that festive day, she recalled, even Neji had to be with the rest of the Hyuugas.

She lost her entire family- consisting of her mother and her father when she was very young. Her memories of them had been reduced to obscurity. Meanwhile, he lost his father- leaving him under the care of a family, though related by blood, he hated with all his passion. Though she never questioned his way of thinking, she believed he was still lucky.

"What's wrong?"

"I need something higher." She answered as she stepped down from the footstool.

He brought her a _shimekazari_- looped straws adorned with colorful paper patterns and a tangerine. She wanted to hang it by her door but she had been on tiptoes and it didn't help. He took the decoration from her and stepped on the footstool. She watched as he reached that point she was aiming for with much ease.

"Is this fine?"

"A little to the left."

"Like this?"

"That's too much."

"This?"

"Just a little higher."

"Tenten…"

"No, I'm kidding, that's fine." She laughed a little.

He merely sighed as he hung the ornament with a steady hook. She looked at him with a smile on her face. He was being too nice to her since that Christmas Eve. She had often asked herself if that meant they were- like what Ino had implied several times that week. Sure, they kissed and they went on a date, but he never mentioned anything about it after that.

She dismissed the idea. Heck, were Hyuugas even allowed to marry outside their clan? Wouldn't that contaminate their precious bloodline? What would their kids look like? She shook her head at the thought. She was thinking way too far ahead. He was probably being nice because he was sorry that he kissed her. She initiated it anyway and although he responded, that was probably because he was caught in the heat of the moment. She swallowed at the painful thought, bringing her attention to the peach curtains that fluttered as the wind blew from her opened windows.

"Tenten…"

She replied with a sound that told him she was listening.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"Of course I will be!" She said as she turned to smile at him.

He knew that she had been spending every New Year's evening alone and he used to be okay with that. But who would have known that one youthful event could affect him that much. He slightly twitched at the thought of Lee's love letter- still somewhat guilty about it. He couldn't invite her to their celebration though. He was well aware that it was a strictly family affair. Her invitation would have to wait a little longer.

"See? You have to go back, right?" She said, pushing him out of her apartment. "I know how your family is. You've been ranting about them and their traditions all these years."

He sighed. Helping her out with the cleaning required an escape act. And while he wanted to stay, he really should be going before someone was sent to look for him.

"I will be fine!" She assured him. "Believe me, I know how to celebrate on my own!"

He nodded but remained standing outside as she closed the door, waving cheerfully at him. After becoming a Jounin, he couldn't remember the last time he felt powerless. Her smile vanished as soon as the door shut.

---------

She sat at an empty couch, all lights were off. She wanted to sleep but there was way too much merry making outside, not to mention that the bells would be sounding soon. It was her only New Year's Eve activity- listening to the bells, hoping that it would rid her of all the negative emotions. She had always disliked New Year's Eve.

Her idle thoughts were suddenly awake at the sound of knocks on her door. She forced herself off the couch and walked her way to check who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes wide in surprise as she glanced outside. "Is this legal? I mean wouldn't you get in trouble for this?"

"Aren't you going to let me in first?"

"Neji, you're so hardheaded." She complained, standing right at the door, not allowing him in.

"Why is your apartment so dark? I thought you went out, if not for these eyes I would have returned at the manor."

"You should have returned." She sighed. "And don't go using that for noncombat purposes!" She scowled.

"You're still not letting me in."

"I'm… Well…"

He made his way through, slightly pushing her aside. It wasn't like he left without permission. But his uncle told him to be where he needed to be- for what reason he said those words didn't matter. It was probably evident that he had been occupied that entire week. And so, without question, he greeted him, thanked him, and he hurriedly left the manor.

She sighed in defeat as she turned around, her eyes adjusting as he switched the lights on. He wasn't welcome at all- not when she was feeling that low, that vulnerable- not when she was starting to expect something more from him, something past the friendship stage. She thought it would be nice if he would just tell her what exactly was going on between them.

"I doubted it when you said that you will be fine… and as I see it, you're not." He said as he helped himself to her kitchen. It was then that she realized the boxes that he carried.

"What is that?"

"Food."

"I know but…"

"You didn't even cook anything. You sure know how to celebrate on your own."

She watched him as he prepared the table, slightly smiling at the thought of the sudden switch in roles. She was the one who always made things cheery. She was the one who always made things light. But here he was going out of his way. She couldn't help but question his motive. Could it be that Ino was right?

"You cooked?" She asked as she approached him.

"It's nothing much but don't worry, they're edible."

She laughed. She knew he could cook some dishes. He had to attend to himself for a good number of years after all. Soba for New Year's Eve sounded just right.

"That's good."

"Hm?"

"That you're laughing." He said. "You looked horrible just a little while ago."

"Sorry… you weren't used to that, huh?"

"I can't stand it."

She wanted to continue the conversation, as if feeling that it would lead to that something that she had been waiting for- but the sound of the bells echoed and he grabbed her wrist, tugging her along toward the balcony. He pulled her to sit down with him and so she did, between his legs, her back feeling the warmth of his body despite the fact that there was still, though very small, some space between them.

He was wearing a kimono of plain black, matched with a hakama of striped silk in black and gray, and a haori fastened by a white string completed the look. His hair was unbound and it cascaded on his shoulders. She wore her usual white Chinese top and red pants, her hair tied in the usual buns. Sometimes, they just opposed each other.

"Neji…" She felt tensed all over. "What… what are you doing?"

He answered her question, though not with words. The air was chilly and once his arms encircled her waist, for all the awkwardness of their position, it felt very comfortable, very natural.

"I've always spent New Year's Eve listening to the bells alone."

"I thought you have this big party at home?"

"I leave them after dinner."

The bells sounded again. She sneezed from the cold and he embraced her tightly as she leaned back, reveling in the comfort of his presence.

"Aloof." She joked.

"Not anymore."

They were just too different, yet too similar. They sat in the same position, waiting for the first rays of the sun.

-------------

A few things about Oumisoka (Japanese New Year's Eve)...

Shimekazari is a décor hung for New Year's. Every material in it symbolizes something- like the tangerine represents good luck.

Soba is buckwheat noodle and it is traditionally served during New Year's Eve. The word 'soba' also means 'beside' or 'near'.

At midnight, temple bells are rung 108 times to get rid of human attachments to their ego.

I hope I didn't forget something and I hope you enjoyed this time constrained effort XD


	3. New Year

For Two

NejiXTenten. A collection of holiday fics.

This fic will not be of the romance/humour genre all the time- though this one is. And I reserve the right to be late with the update O.O

Standard disclaimers apply.

-------------

New Year: Weapons or Woks

It's the one or the other.

-------------

January 1, 10:00AM

She made a final check of the ingredients that she bought for her planned cooking escapade that day. She had long thought of cooking for her teammates for the favors and the friendship and also, since it was somewhat expected of her- being the only female in the group. But her personality declared otherwise. She disliked domesticated tasks. It was probably the holidays or simply because she wanted to repay Neji's precious soba noodles that she decided to hit the kitchen. And as for her lack of experience, it had been said that the best ingredient in cooking is 'love'.

Gai had expressed his regret to miss such an eventful 'blooming of a bud to a beautiful flower'- whatever that means. He was suddenly given a mission to secure the safety of a daimyo who would be visiting a shrine for the first day of the New Year. She didn't really mind. She wasn't sure of how their sensei would react to the development between her and Neji. And she definitely didn't want to hear his laughter and congratulatory remarks loaded with about a hundred words of 'youth' in it.

The kunoichi had carefully studied the menu which would consist of prawns, kelp with fish, herring roe, daikon and carrot pickles, sweet mashed potatoes and chestnuts, and rice cake soup. She made it a point to pick up only fresh and quality ingredients, though the last minute shopping was hectic. She hadn't slept- not that she was complaining. She loved his warmth and his scent. She loved watching the sunrise with him. And she wasn't one who would turn down a good fortune when he asked her if she wanted to go out first thing in the morning.

That morning's visit to the shrine with Neji ensured her that the rest of her year would be just as perfect. She hadn't read the card that he gave her, afraid that her clumsy hands would ruin the envelope so beautifully decorated. They left the shrine at past nine. She told him to get changed since he had been complaining about the stiffness of his hakama. She needed the time to prepare lunch anyway. He promised to be at her doorstep at exactly twelve. Lee had already promised the same thing though he was disappointed that Gai wouldn't be there.

"Salmon on the kelp… then roll…" She muttered to herself as she took another cut of fish. "Oh I need to add sugar to my sweet potatoes."

She skimmed through several small bowls, picked up one and added the crystalline substance to the pan of boiled sweet potatoes. She was to go back to her salmon and kelp when she remembered the boiling mixture of vinegar, soup stock, sugar and sake. Also, she hadn't cut the daikon radishes and carrots yet. She grabbed the knife and started slicing the vegetables quickly- resulting in uneven pieces. She paused momentarily, just when she was about to add the vegetables to the vinegar mixture. Shrugging, she stirred the dish anyway.

---------

"Oh, you." She said.

"Tenten! I'm so excited! I can't wait to taste your cooking!" He said as he handed her a small box. "That's a present from Gai-sensei, I'm giving it to you on his behalf!"

"Thanks Lee, come in."

Lee sat down, apparently, not noticing her apathy. She had invited Lee too. She had prepared for him too. Neji wasn't her only guest but the events that happened recently cleared up some hazy emotions between them and the truth is- she wanted to be with him, only him. Poor Lee, I should at least put on a happy face, she thought.

"It's strange that I'm here before Neji-kun, don't you think?"

"I agree…" She sighed. "Can I open this-"

She raced for the door when she heard another knock. He arrived at last. He looked more casual, wearing a dark blue yukata. She preferred the yukata on him than what he wore before that. The very formal attire attracted attention and she never thought that she was actually capable of being so jealous.

Lee greeted Neji as she ushered him in and she could tell that Lee was picking up on things. She couldn't be anymore obvious with the way she held on to his arm. Neji was more discreet but because of his stoic nature, the slightest manifestation of affection was easily given away. Lee, however, reacted well with the situation- realizing that it was coming sooner or later for his teammates. She never knew that Lee was capable of being that mild-mannered. She appreciated it and she was sure that Neji did too.

---------

The dishes were packed in a jubako box for each one of them. She had arranged the table even before her teammates arrived. She sat down, taking the first step to lunch by opening her jubako. The two followed after her.

"What's this?" The boys asked.

"Osechi ryouri"

"Osechi… ryouri…?" They asked again.

"What? You're supposed to eat osechi ryouri for New Year's right?" She asked, somewhat intrigued that the two were thinking the same thing at the same time.

"Ah, yes, of course." Neji said.

"What's this?" Lee asked again.

"Prawns."

"What's this?" Neji asked.

"Mashed sweet potatoes."

"How about this?"

"Herring roe, Lee."

"And this?"

"Lee, it's a dressing, how can you not tell that?" Neji said, obviously out of politeness since she was becoming irritated with all the questions.

"Neji, that's rice cake soup."

"Exactly what I said. Did I say something else?"

"You said dressing."

Seriously though, she thought the soup turned out too thick.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Anyway, it may not be aesthetically appealing but I'm sure it tastes good!" She smiled to lighten up the atmosphere. "Why don't you take a bite?"

"Very well, Itadakimasu." Neji said as he took his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu." Lee said with a hint of worry on his face.

Neji tried the herring roe first. Her sight was fixed on him. He didn't seem to have any reaction. She couldn't help but ask when his eyebrows furrowed.

"How is it?"

"Tenten! Wonderful! This is awesome!"

"Is it?" She looked at Lee, smiling when she noticed that he was done with the first dish.

"Well done." Neji finally said.

"Told you!" She said proudly.

"Can I have another serving of this?" Lee asked, to her delight.

"Of cou…"

Neji's coughing stopped her halfway from giving Lee his second fish. She gave him a questioning look but Neji shook his head, assuring her that nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled a little- his lips pressed together while his cheeks were fat with food.

"Here have some more!" She beamed.

Neji's smile grew and she felt accomplished. The boys ate everything she cooked. Neji insisted on leaving right after lunch- to give her some time to rest, he said. She thought he sounded like he was in a hurry. Lee was more vocal with his appreciation. Neji had always been the silent type so she assumed that he was just being his usual self, although when she walked them to her front door, his cold hand held her tighter than the usual. She didn't mind the gesture. To her glee though, she wasn't able to touch her food. She was tired from all the cooking but she saved her meal nonetheless- so she could have a taste of her wonderful osechi ryouri.

---------

"SAKURA-SAN!!"

Sakura, and the rest of the population present at the hospital, stared at the fast approaching shonobi in green. He was carrying another shinobi on his back- smoke coming off their trail.

"Lee-san, what's…"

"EMERGENCY ROOM! NEJI-KUN IS…"

"Here! Quick!" She said on instinct, leading the way to the emergency room. "What happened?"

"He collapsed on our way to their place!" Lee said as he propped Neji on the bed.

"Just collapsed? He isn't physically injured, is he? Did you train on the first day of the year? Or did he skip meals?" Sakura started the routine examination- good thing he was gaining consciousness.

"Not at all! We just came from Tenten's lunch treat!"

"Could it be the food?" She asked, noticing that her patient had been twitching from abdominal cramping. "Food poisoning, perhaps?"

"No, it can't be! Tenten wouldn't do such a thing!"

"To that, I agree… Besides, you had the same meal, didn't you?"

"Yes… but…" Lee paused, walking over to Neji and bending for a whisper. "You really finished all that?"

"You kept on asking for seconds!" Neji complained.

"Neji-kun, I can't believe I finally outsmarted you!" Lee grinned as he showed his teammate the doggie bag that he had with him all along.

Neji rolled his eyes. That was easy for Lee, yet impossible for him- Tenten was all attention on him the whole time.

"Come to think of it, this could be payback for stealing my letter for Sakura-san!"

"You just wait after I survive this." Neji muttered in between sharp breaths.

"What letter?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neji grunted in pain as he clutched on to his stomach. Sakura hastily donned her white coat- almost in panic. The Hyuuga Neji was actually squirming, it could be dangerous. Lee sighed as he watched Sakura go about her work. Of course he could tell- his teammate was making a bigger fuss than what was needed. Neji glared at him while Sakura was busy preparing a drug. He's that serious about keeping the letter a secret, Lee thought.

---------

Tenten happily washed the dishes, humming a tune. After which, she sat down with her own jubako. I should work on the appearance next time, she thought as she gave her mashed sweet potatoes a taste, coughing a little.

"What the…" She tasted the rice cake soup next, noting that Neji had a lot of it. "This tastes… oh my god…"

She was sent running off to the kitchen sink, her face turning green. Horrid, absolutely horrid, she thought as she rinsed her mouth with water. 'Love' didn't cut it, after all.

-------------

January 1st is called Gantan. It's customary to visit a temple during the first three days of the New Year, just as preparing and eating osechi ryouri (special dishes artistically presented in a jubako box, each dish with a meaning- prawns for long life, kurikinton or mashed sweet potatoes and chestnuts for happiness, and so on and so forth) XD

This fic is going on hibernate mode for now and will be updated for Valentine's. In the mean time, please support my other fics lol.

Oh yea, I was on vacation for New Year's and now I'm back and I received feedback for some of my fics. You guys sure made my New Year happy (sniff, insert tears of joy here, sniff) Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu!


	4. Valentine's

For Two

NejiXTenten. A collection of holiday fics.

Standard disclaimers apply.

-------------

Valentine's Day: Not His Day

Hyuuga Neji is awfully grumpy every February 14- especially this February 14.

**Those in bold are Inner Sakura's words.**

-------------

February 14, 4:00AM

Black smoke escaped through the gaps between the door and the door frame before Sakura slammed the door open, coughing incessantly. Her pink locks were smudged with dark gray soot. The same could be said about her newly pampered skin.

"And I just came from the spa…" She muttered to herself.

"This is horrible! I'm so sorry!" Tenten, also coughing, came after her.

"You're a beginner, this is pretty much to be expected…"

"**Horrible is an understatement!"**

"I'm hopeless…"

"No, don't say that! Let me see, did you set the oven as I told you?"

"**Girl, you have a talent… a talent for arson!"**

"I did. Well, okay, honestly I wanted to ask if that should be 15minutes or 45minutes."

"What precision." Sakura sighed.

"I should have asked you."

"I bet you decided on 45minutes?"

"Sort of."

"Tenten, Yamanaka's are selling baked goodies for Valentine's Day."

"Yea, I know."

"Ino's making them and as much as I hate to admit it, she's quite talented in that field."

"Meaning…?"

"If you buy something and give it to him… I mean you still gave it to him, right?"

"**Meaning you're plagued by an incurable disease in the kitchen so please give it up and buy from Yamanaka's before you burn up my place!"**

Tenten sighed. She had been told that it didn't really matter whether she bought the sweets or she made it herself. But of course, she wanted to try. For him, she wanted to do her best. And then it hit her. How ridiculous. Her face brightened up.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, dumfounded at her reaction.

"**Dear heavens, don't tell me she wants to try again!"**

"Neji hates Valentine's Day." Tenten said.

"Eh?"

"Neji hates Valentine's Day." She repeated. "I guess I worked for nothing. I should get going."

"Oh."

**"So what was all that for? SHANNAROOOOOOO!"**

---------

Tenten barely dodged the set of shuriken thrown her way. Neji wasn't fond of Valentine's Day. She was expecting that he would be in a bad mood but why was he taking it out on her? He gave her a frightening glance the moment she showed up at their training area. Sure, she arrived last but she wasn't late. They were midway sparring and he was using weapons against her- something she wasn't used to.

"Can we take a break?"

"Tired already?"

"Not really. But I think you need to cool down before you kill me."

"I am fine."

"Well I'm not." She said as she headed toward a nearby tree, ending his reluctance.

If he was any other guy she would have stuck a kunai on his chest multiple times. But then again, that would be impossible. He would probably send her crashing on the ground even before she tried. And of course, the better reason- this was Neji.

He followed her and even sat beside her. Damn, he thought, annoyed at himself. The sight of piled boxes of sweets annoyed him all the more.

"Tch."

He looked up to see Gai and Lee staring at him. Apparently, his 'tch' remark was louder than he thought. Tenten seemed to be unconcerned, drinking the contents of her water bottle.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Gai asked.

"Nothing."

"You're not pissed off that I ate some of your chocolates, are you?" Lee asked.

"No, have them all if you want."

"Really?" Lee grinned and went toward the gifts.

He sighed and glanced at Tenten. He didn't want to but he couldn't control his emotions. Was that irritation, anger, resent or maybe a combination of all? Watching her sit there, drinking water nonchalantly- his patience had long been exhausted.

"Let's go." He said, standing up.

"Are you feeling better now?" She looked up at him.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to the person receiving your blows."

"Nevermind then." He said, turning to walk on ahead. "I'll train alone."

"Neji! Get back here now!" She called as she stood up to go after him. "What is wrong with you?"

Gai cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"I heard from Lee."

Tenten looked at Gai, wondering what it was that he heard from Lee. Neji remained at the same spot, unmoving. Lee had stopped munching on the sweets.

"I had to tell Gai-sensei. We can't keep it a secret from him." Lee said. "I noticed when we had lunch together that New Year. And how you took care of Neji-kun when he was in the hospital."

"Oh... that..."

"What do you have to say about that?"

She glanced at Neji. She could give their sensei an answer but was her answer the same as his? Actually, they were never formal about it. Suddenly, she was worried- what was going on in his head?

"I'm sure Lee is incapable of telling a lie but I want to hear it from you two…" Gai started again. "Is it true that you have both reached the peak of your youthfulness?"

She pretended to be looking at something when he turned to look toward their direction. Her heart was pounding so fast.

"Yes." It was his direct answer.

"NEJI!!" Gai extended his hand. "Allow me to congratulate you!"

His sensei snatched Neji's hand without warning and started shaking vigorously. Tenten smiled- weird that her eyes were getting watery.

"You are no longer a boy but a complete man."

"Great. Can I have my limb back?"

"And Tenten, our beautiful Tenten…" Gai looked at her.

"Gai-sensei…" She swallowed. "Anything but that hug, please… AH!" Her plea was too late.

---------

The rest of the day passed by and Neji's mood wasn't getting any better. She thought that the talk they had with Gai would ease things up but it didn't. They trained hard the whole day- harder than they normally did. She couldn't keep up with him- predictable as it was. She lay on the ground, indicating that she had no intention of doing more. It was late afternoon and she was drained. She knew that he was tired too but instead of sitting down to rest for a while after a fierce training session, he walked ahead without a word, leaving her behind. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Neji!" She stood up to follow him although her every muscle revolted against the idea.

Why was he walking so fast like he didn't want to walk beside her? It was beyond annoying. She didn't mention Valentine's Day or chocolates or anything related to that topic. She thought she was doing a good job handling one of his worst days.

"I know its Valentines Day." She said as soon as she caught up with him.

"I wouldn't have guessed you know."

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?" She asked. "What have I done for you to be like this?"

"…"

"Why are you so pissed off?"

"…"

"You better have a good reason for this because I'm getting really angry at you right now!"

"Hn."

"That's all I get?" She shoved her hands in her pockets. "Fine. The hell I care."

She was completely decided on leaving him alone for the rest of the day. He made her very happy with his answer to Gai's question but then he ruined it just the same. She stopped walking, watching his back as he continued on his way.

"You can tell me." Her voice nearly cracked. "Whatever it is bothering you. You can tell me anything."

She gasped when he suddenly grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him. He looked seriously mad and it made her nervous. She tried to recall the incidents that happened that day- nothing- she couldn't remember anything that could have triggered him to act violently. She was starting to get scared.

"So buy me one now!"

"Huh?" It was her surprised reply.

She looked at the establishment before them. The displays on the store shelves feature **Morinaga **as well as other local and foreign labels. She blinked, as if unbelieving of the sudden turn of events.

"You could have just told me."

"You're supposed to know!"

"Of course I know!" She laughed at him- Neji speaking in loud emotions. "But I thought you hated Valentine's Day so much… you don't touch the gifts you receive, you just give them away..."

"You're not getting my point at all."

"I do, Neji. I do." She smiled faintly. "And I want you to know that it's not like I didn't exert some sort of effort."

He crossed his arms, not looking at her. He's embarrassed, she thought.

"Actually, I tried making some for you…" She took a small box from her pouch. "I tried my best."

"Why didn't you give it to me then?"

"Because all those gifts you received were so beautiful." She said as she handed him the plain box. "I couldn't even wrap it nicely."

"I wasn't expecting you to be like them."

It was the first Valentine's gift that he accepted. Her smile grew.

"I'll buy you some. I bet it tastes horrible, I think I poisoned you last time." She laughed a little. "You can just keep it, like a souvenir maybe."

"You really don't get it, do you?" He said as he opened the box. "If it's from you... I won't complain."

It contained several small pieces of varying shapes. They were nearly black- dark chocolate, possibly. But still, this was Tenten. Caution was a necessary step. He took a piece and noted that it stayed in shape- he was half expecting that it was gooey or something. It even smelled nice when it was near his mouth. He wanted to examine it further but that would be rude. Besides, the smell was tempting. He popped the entire piece in his mouth, dropping the 'cautious plot'.

"I didn't sleep the entire night. I pestered Sakura and I almost burned her house down. That was the best batch I ever came up with. The others were all impossible."

"Hm." He said after swallowing the piece. "You're right though."

"I am?"

"It IS horrible." He smiled.

-------------

As you probably know by now, in Japan, girls give guys chocolates (or gifts) on Valentine's Day.

Morinaga is a leading confectionery company in Japan.

I wrote this thing in a hurry. I didn't have any idea until 2days before the 14th and that sucked lol. Anyway, I hope you still found this fic (even slightly) enjoyable. The next update will be for White Day- and we might switch genres. Valentine's omedetou minna-san!


End file.
